All The King's Men by miraakira
by rushie19
Summary: Charles Brandon has come to a conclusion, he is deeply in love with Henry VII and wants him to be lord and master to him ONLY. If only he could get other people to understand that...Warning rape/bondage/slash/vulgar language/lemons.


**_N.B: This story does not belong to me. This is a Tudor fanfic with your favourite couple Charles Brandon and Henry Tudor! _**

**_I introduce you to All the Kings' Men by miraakira, my good friend . She is just as sadistic and crazy in the head as me. Enjoy it! Please...Oh yeah and I want reviews or else I am not updating this...Happy New Year!  
_**

ALL THE KINGS MEN

CHAPTER ONE

Charles let his body collapse on his king sized bed, staring at the ceiling. After a long day of arguing and debating with the King's advisors and fellow council members, in passing the act to let a contingence go to the new world, he was ready to just lay in bed and sleep. As he looked back at the day's events, he once again cursed the day that the king allowed Thomas Moore to be on the council. They had been enemies from day one with Moore trying to squash any motion that Charles brought forward, sometimes ensuring that they would end up at each others' necks. The mere thought of thinking of Moore revolted him. He knew that he could not do anything about him as the king truly adored the man, and even though he hated to admit it, Moore was needed in many ways when it came to matters of the country.'

He sighed closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, contemplating whether he should have a drink at the nearby pub or go straight to bed. Deciding on the latter as he thought the former would make his now growing headache worse. After giving instruction to his maid to draw him a bath, he slowly took off his clothes leaving only his breaches on and went to lie on his bed awaiting her return. He found himself dozing off when he heard a knock on his chamber door. Thinking it was the maid needing help to bring in his bathing material, as he had locked his door while changing, he went to open it only the find that it was not her.

"Why did you leave Charles I told you to wait for me" onyx eyes stared at him piercing through his very soul. He had not expected him to come to his room and it took him a moment to bring himself out of the initial shock of it all. Catching himself, he moved from the doorway offering the body in front of him entrance.

"Well are you going to answer me, you know I hate repeating myself, it's such a chore"

Charles looked at the man who was now sitting on his bed. His elegant jaw was set in a frown marring his almost god like features. His muscled torso was propped up by his left elbow to give him balance, while his right arm rested against his stomach. Toned legs dangled from the bed, slightly parted giving the impression that he was quite at home where he was. His smooth yet tanned skin had a tinge of sweat on it almost as if he was running when he came here. He wore a dress shirt of black adorned with gold with black trousers' and leather boots. Just looking at his took Charles' breathe away.

"I did not wait for you because I was tired and you seemed very much content talking to the women from your harem ,that I sought to give you time with them" said Charles as he walked to his small bar and poured himself something to drink. No sooner did he have the glass to his lips than it was ripped from him and he felt his body slam into the wall.

"Is that how you talk to your lord and king Charles, have you forgotten your place and who got you here or do I need to remind you"

With those words, Charles found himself being dragged and tossed on his bed. When he tried to get up, he felt a palm connect to his jaw bringing him back down immediately.

"Please my lord I didn't mean to insul...AHH" Charles could not finish the sentence as he found himself being forced on his stomach his left arm twisted sickeningly behind his back. It took every ounce of him not to scream any more than he had.

"If you never meant it you wouldn't have said it Charles," the king said as he used his free hand to rip Charles' breeches. A mere second later, the man lay naked beneath him. Charles mentally kicked himself for his stupidity, there was a limit to Henry's temper and not only did he cross it, but also gave it more fuel. He knew what was coming and knew if he tried to struggle, it would only become worse. He felt both of his hands being tied by what he expected to be the belt of his breeches the leather material digging into his flesh.

"I've put up with this behaviour of yours for the past week Charles but I've finally had it with your bitchy attitude. You know I hate doing this to you but still you insist on forcing my hand". Charles felt Henry leave the bed. The rustling of clothes could be heard as they fell to the floor. Charles held this breathe, he could already imagine the wealth of pain that he was about to feel, and it sent shiver racking through his body.

"Please Henry don't do this, I was tired and when I'm tired I say stupid things because you know I'm an idiot and idiots say stupid things even if they aren't tired and I –please I beg you don't -please", Charles knew he was babbling and knew that no matter how much he pleaded to Henry, the pain would still come.

"I won't hear your excuses tonight Charles, but I will hear your screams, and oh how they entice me" with those words Charles felt Henry position himself at his opening. There was a moment of pause and Charles thought that perhaps Henry had changed his mind, but that was short lived by the sound of his scream. He felt like his body was being ripped apart as Henry brutally thrust into him, pausing only slightly to adjust his knees on the bed before continuing his assault of Charles hole. Charles cried and begged Henry to stop, but the more he pleaded the more violent the thrusts pummelling his body became. He found himself going still and numb from the pain of his violation. When Henry finally came inside him, Charles was on the verge of passing out and sighed inwardly with relief as he felt the member within him soften. He was sore all over and could feel the sickening sensation of Henry's essence and his own blood run down his thigh. When Henry finally pulled out and released him, he collapsed on the bed, feeling the familiar darkness envelop him to come and play with it. The last thing he felt before it took him away was a hand brushing his bangs from his forehead and a kiss to his temple.


End file.
